First Light 7 years after breaking dawn Chapter 1
by Twilight-Hannah
Summary: When Renesmee comes of age will she choose Jacob? Or someone else? From Bella's POV. I Dont own twilight. Could you leave some feedback?


**First Light**

**Chapter 1- Phone call**

I have never grown used to the fact that I'll never sleep again. Even after 6 and a half almost perfect years of being a vampire. Although of course, I would never wish to waste another moment sleeping again. Renesmee and Edward fill the days and nights with a kind of love that no human could ever feel, as I am sure it would break there overly fragile bodies.

We of course had to move from Forks many years ago, but my heart still yearns to return to the white house in the depth of the forest. Jacob followed us here to be with Renesmee and to protect her. And in one strange move the whole pack came with him. So on mine and my families conscience we take the guilt that they left there homes, families and friends. Although they reassure us that they, also in ageless bodies, would have had to leave one day anyway.

'Love, the phone' Edward smiled his beautifully breathtaking crooked smile. 'It's Charlie'.

It had been exactly six and a half years since I had seen Charlie last and although we spoke weekly he never asked us to visit. Maybe because he knew it would be too hard for us to come back. But of course we sent regular pictures of Renesmee but never of anyone else.

'Hello' I spoke clearly into the receiver.

'Hey Bells, Sorry for calling so late, you got a minute?'

'Yeah sure Dad, what's up?'

'I had to call you straight away', at that second Alice appeared with a smile that lit her face up and winked at Edward.

'Me and Sue are getting married!' Oh, I thought. Too shocked to register much else (which is extremely difficult for a vampire). I'd known they were in a good steady relationship, but marriage!

No, I thought almost straight away, this is a good thing. Charlie won't be on his own anymore.

'Wow dad, that's fantastic, when did you decide to propose?'

'Literally a second before I'd said it' he replied sheepishly

'Anyway Bells, heres the thing. I would love for you, my granddaughter and the Cullen's to be at the wedding. Sue's on the other phone to Seth trying to persuade him and his sister to come. The whole….um pack too!'

Charlie still had a problem thinking about the supernatural world, let alone speaking about it. His memory of Jacob phasing in front of him was still a touchy subject.

But to return to Fork's and see my dad. I needed Edward to help me here. I lifted my invisible shield from my body so he could hear my thoughts.

_Edward, he wants us to go to fork's for the wedding!_

I let my memory focus so he could have a play by play run of the conversation. He nodded once. 'Let's go'.

A bright smile lit my face. I hadn't ever thought to see Charlie again!

'that sound's fantastic dad, when do you want us?' I couldn't keep my voice from shacking with emotion.

'As soon as possible Bell's. How's a weeks time for you?'

'Yeah dad, leave it to me, Gotta take Nes out of school for the time were away but that should be okay'

'Hmmm, I sure don't like the thought of her missing school. I'll see if Fork's High school will take her!'

As Charlie new Renesmee grew faster then a normal human child. But he didn't know she was a lot smarter. I wanted to sound like the concerned parent however so agreed.

After about half an hour of making arrangements with Charlie we finally said goodbye. Edward, hearing this gathered the family into the dining room for a meeting. All accept Renesmee who was asleep.

'What's up little sis?' Emmet asked.

'Charlie just called to tell me he's marrying Sue, and has asked for us to all be there for the wedding! Me, Edward and Nessie are going but of course it's up to you if you wish to come'. Esme, who never could resist the opportunity to plan flittered to my side. 'That's wonderful news honey. Of course myself and Carlisle would love to come. Oh he must be so excited. And Sue. I'm so happy he finally decided to pop the question!' I could already see Esme's mind going into organising over drive. Alice and Rosalie both came to hug me tightly.

'I think we are all in Bella. We can stay at our house there and you Edward and Ness can stay at your house', Alice spoke quickly and turned to Esme to organise packing.

'I didn't know you still kept the old houses' I spoke in wonder, both the white house and fairytale house were a huge part of my old memories and I had wanted to return to them for years.

'Yes' Rosalie said with a smile 'Esme thought they might be somewhat sentimental to you and Edward. We still own many of our old property's', I smiled wistfully and wished we could leave this second.

As soon as Edward and me were alone that night we returned to our usual pattern. My passion for him had never died down, only if possible, got stronger. At around four I spoke for the first time.

'Aren't you nervous we'll see someone we know?' this question had been playing in my mind all night and I was certain he wasn't oblivious.

'Hmmm' he murmured 'Yes but you have changed. So that may not be such a problem for you' yes I had changed but not aged, I looked 18 not the 25 I was meant too.

'People are bound to notice Edward, if not me then certainly you and the family. And what about Renesmee? Do we lie about her too?' the words came out in a hiss. I despised not being able to say proudly that she was my daughter. A thought I'd managed to keep until now.

'You know why we have to keep ourselves a secret my love, the volturi would love any excuse to take us out. And I honestly don't think we would survive another feud with them', the Volturi had been the only thorn in my happy immortal life and I shuddered at the thought.

He touched my cheek and we continued into the night.

We heard Renesmee wake at around seven and dressed quickly. Alice still thought it necessary to stock our wardrobe monthly, but my fashion sense hadn't improved.

'Renesmee come here please' Edward spoke briskly. Although she was half human half vampire she moved with the absolute confidence and gracefulness that only a vampire could bestow. She appeared at the doorway with her bronze curls hanging loosely to her waist. Her brown eyes sparkled in the light and her rose and cream skin glowed flawlessly in a way that could make you catch your breath. Today she wore a red blouse, clingy acid wash jeans and red stilettos. She looked like a 15 year old now, but a 15 year old trying to look like an adult. I growled under my breath and Edward swore

'You will not leave the house looking like that Renesmee' he hissed. As she had grown older Edward had got more and more protective. Mostly because he could hear all the human males thoughts about her, and partly because Jacob was ready to rip there throat's out. He still thought of her as a child, which was right but that would change in exactly 2 weeks. The whole family was worried about Jacobs reaction, would it suddenly click that he loves her that way? Or would it slowly build up?

'That's not fair dad! Everybody else can wear what they want and their parents don't mind!' she pouted. Renesmee knew that she couldn't sneak clothes out like other girls her age.

Edward always knew what she was going to do. A smaller part of my mind was thinking how I was going to rebuke Alice who that obviously thought it appropriate wear for a seven year old girl.

'No Renesmee, we've had this conversation too many times now. You look beautiful in anything you wear. You know you do you vain, silly girl. Now your mother and me have something very important to speak to you about but I refuse to do so when you're wearing that! Your aunt will be happy to help you find something appropriate for school', he took a deep steadying breath and put his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache.

'Alice' he said clearly, and she was already at the doorway behind Ness 'would you kindly help Renesmee into something more appropriate for school' he spoke seethingly. She stuck her tongue out at him but nether the less took her to her bedroom and started sifting through her designer tagged walk in wardrobe.

'It's all right my love' he said below his breath so that he spoke only to me 'she won't leave the house looking like that, she values her aunts life to much' and chuckled quietly to himself. I looked up and smiled desire bubbling up again.

Pressing my lips to his he sighed and pulled away. Da ja vu struck and reminded me of the years I'd spent with him as a human.

'I doubt Nessie will behave any better if she saw us like that'.

'Ahhh, I thought I was having Da Ja V' I murmured and his silent laugh rolled through the floorboards.

Renesmee appeared again wearing a long baggy blue jumper, leggings and brown boots. I nodded my consent and Alice left.

'Okay Ness, that's better. Here's the thing' I sucked in a gulp of air and carried on ' Grandpa Charlie has decided to marry Sue and wants us to be there. The whole family is going as well as the pack and of course us. We will be leaving in 6 days and I'm asking for you to be on your best behaviour!' I was caught of guard by her smile, and Edwards immediate response to a question I hadn't heard.

'No Ness, we've made arrangements for the duration of the stay for you to study at the school in Fork's'.

'Urghh, but dad, mum. I'm smarter then everyone in my year, no everyone at the school, including the teachers! It won't matter if I miss a couple of weeks' she smirked and added sarcastically 'I'm sure I'll catch up'.

'But humility and modesty are important lessons you seem to have missed my dear' Edward stated ' Yes you are incredibly clever but we have to go through the motions of being human. You only have a few years left Ness then you can go to college and study more challenging subjects if you wish'. She smiled again.

'Oh I can't wait to see Grandpa', she squealed and rushed over to hug me ' I can barely remember him' I smiled at her sudden enthusiasm.

'Yes, yes, yes' I said squeezing her ' he's just as excited about meeting you!'

'Oh can I have the day off school and me and you can go shopping and book the tickets', hmm although she already knew everything at school I hated her having days off. I know it was an unreasoned reaction so I smothered it and replied.

'Oh I suppose so. But you mist promise to behave yourself today. Not one argument or I'll take you to school myself. There's a lot of planning going into this trip so I'll need your help'

I couldn't help frowning that I was beginning to sound like my dad. I'd properly been overly strict with her recently, but that stemmed from my anxiety about Jacob. We hadn't told Renesmee that she was the object of his imprinting and I knew that I would have to have that conversation with her today. Jacob had once told me that when a wolf imprints it would be as though he was made exactly for that girl. But Renesmee was not a human girl, she was part vampire. And she had had other crush's before. Edward worryingly told me that she had not once had that thought about Jacob. He was just like a best fried to her, nothing more.

'I promise mum, I'll be good. The wolves will need clothes for the wedding too, and they don't have the time or the money to get any. We could get that done today'.

'Okay ness that's settled, go and phone Jacob and get the whole pack here and measure them. Seth and Leah will need something slightly different as it's their mum!'

'On it' and she slid gracefully from the room.

'Urghh' I grumbled 'shopping' I had expected Edward to laugh but as I turned to look at him he had a bewildered expression on his face.

'What is it' I asked immediately alert for any danger.

'Nothing like that' he reassured me 'It's just….' He took at deep gulp of air and turned white.

'Spit it out Edward' I snapped at him

'Has Renesmee ever displayed an interest for anybody in the pack to you before?' I'd expected Ness to have a like for Jake soon but the news had both shocked me and relieved me. Shock the dominant emotion because in a way I had wanted her to make her own decision instead of some strange werewolf magic making the decision for her. And a small part of relief that Jacob wouldn't have to feel pain if she rejected him.

I gulped 'Jacob! So it's staring already'.

He shook his head 'No, Seth'.


End file.
